Taking the Chance, Making You Dance
by IcyWindShine
Summary: In days when your life is focus on one thing, and that one thing crashes, burns and ends. What will you do now, Kaiba? What will you do now? Yaoi.


**_Taking the Chance (Making You Dance)_**

Something other than a song fic; a lovely little SetoxJou fanfic. I hope all you SetoxJou fans enjoy this one. ;;

Disclaimer: Yuugioh is not ownthed by methed.

_Summery: In days when your life is focus on one thing, and that one thing crashes, burns and ends. What will you do now, Kaiba? What will you do now? Yaoi._

**_Starting Point_**

I was sitting in my mom's kitchen, shuffling and organizing my duel desk, when my sister's voice came ringing over the silence.

"Onii-chan!"

My head hit the table in surprise, and I muttered something about concentration.

"Onii-chan! You have come in here!"

I sighed and walked over to the small family room where my sister was watching T.V. Shizuka was sitting on the sofa, with some half-eaten popcorn bag and an empty soda bottle next to her. She was pointing frantically at the screen which had some hot-looking news chick talking about something in the news.

I shrugged and spoke, "Mai looks better."

I turned to walk back into the kitchen when I heard it;

"Kaiba Corporation has burned down!"

"Nani?!"

My head jerk to see if I was listening correctly, and it turns out I was. I sat down hard on the floor and listened to what the news lady had to say:

"Late last night, Seto Kaiba's Corporation burned from the ground up. A good portion of the building was reduced to wreckage; destroying more the 1/3 of the value and property. Kaiba-san was not available for questioning, but his little brother Mokuba-san was."

The T.V. made a screen play over to where Mokuba was sitting on a chair and microphones thrust in his mouth.

"Do you think this is a ploy for Kaiba to get more insurance money, not to mention greater attention?!" some reporter asked over the crowd.

"No! My big brother would never do a thing like that! His company meant more to him than you will ever know."

"Arson! Someone was mentioning arson! With Kaiba's prospering company, he must have made quite a few enemies."

Mokuba face seemed to contort in anger, "We haven't figured out what really caused the fire but we aren't pointing any fingers!"

The news lady appeared again with a concern look plastered on her face. "Astonishing! Well, then, on to the weather-blimp!"

The T.V. suddenly became mute and I turned to Shizuka, whom had the remote in her hand and a glace of anger on her face. She met my eyes and asked, "Who would do such a thing, Onii-chan?"

I shrugged again, and wondered it meself. Kaiba and I never got along, ever. He's too up there in the high and mighty class, and I come from the streets. People like us never mix. Though, to think that Kaiba's company has burned down and he must have lost pretty much everything. 'Well, his problem. Not mine.' I thought, as I jumped on the sofa and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels. 'Not mine at all…'

The next day, me, my buds, Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and lunch were sitting in the outside square at school. I was chugging down some soda when Anzu mentioned the annual dance coming up in two weeks. I nearly choked when she asked who I was going with, and replied, "No one; I don't dance."

"Aw, but Jou…" whined Anzu, "Don't you want to see Mai in a strapless dress?"

I blushed crimson, "What do I look like? A pervert?"

Honda butted it, "Yeah, actually, you do. Anyways, I'm going with Shizuka!"

I glared at him, "Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged, Puppy."

The unforgettable cold drawl of Kaiba's voice rang in my ears. I bit my tongue, and turned, "What do you want, Kaiba?"

"Oh, nothing. Can't I just visit my favourite person in the world?"

I barked out a laugh, "Excuse me? Did you just make a joke?"

"Aww… the puppy barked; how cute!" Kaiba drawled out.

"Watch it, boy…" I glared at Kaiba as I dimly saw Yuugi, Honda and Anzu stare at me and Kaiba with mixed emotions.

Kaiba smiled smugly, "Boy? Bad dog! My puppy needs to learn some manners!"

"THAT'S IT!!" I leaped on top of him and grabbed his collar, "Since when did I become your little puppy!? I'm sick of these dog jokes, Kaiba!"

"Wow, Jou." Kaiba spoke, putting his hands up defensively, "I didn't know you leaned that way."

"What way?" I said confused, caught off guard.

"Um… Jou," Yuugi said cautiously, "You might want to get off Kaiba…"

I glanced down and realized I was sitting right on Kaiba's manhood. If he wasn't wearing clothes…

"Oh, Jesus!"

I jumped off of him, brighter then ever, embarrassed because everyone outside was watching me, and because Kaiba had that smirk. The smirk that haunts me because it's the same smirk he gave me when I lost to him in Battle City. How I hate that smirk.

"Jou-kun!"

Wah! It looks like my thinking is getting the better of me…

"Jou-kun," Yuugi said, quietly, "Kaiba is already gone."

Arigatou Kami-sama!

"Yeah, and… um… Don't come back, ya hear!?" I yelled out pathetically to Kaiba's retreating back.

"That was pathetic, Jounouchi." spoke Honda, shaking his head.

I threw him a death glare as the school rang. Damn and I haven't finished my soda yet. We walked toward the building in silence, me, for once, because I was still seething over the little "fight" Kaiba and I had. We got to our next class and sat around waiting for the teacher. After about 10 minutes of unsupervised attention, Honda, me and two other punks started a game of catch with paper wads. It got pretty out of hand when Yami joined the game did a diving catch for one and wound up crashing into two desks, one belonging to Kaiba.

Yami and Kaiba went sprawling across the floor and the desks made a serious crashing sound.

"Yami! Are you ok?" Anzu, Honda and I rushed to his side and some fangirls of Kaiba rushed to his. We helped Yami up and he was actually laughing, babbling something incoherent. Maybe he hit his head too hard.

Kaiba got up and shrugged off the girls' help. He and Yami glared at each other for a few minute, before Kaiba said, "Well, it looks like you can duel but you can't make a simple catch."

Yami rolled his eyes, "It was an accident, Kaiba.

"Hmm, was it though?" Kaiba's eyes wandered from mine, to Honda's to Yami's. His mouth twitched into a sneer.

"You heard, Yam, Kaiba. It was an accident, let it go." I said, frustrated. Why was this guy so paranoid?

Kaiba's connected with mine and besides that evil wolfish grin, I saw something else. But I didn't have time to think about it, for the next thing Kaiba said was, "Puppy. You seriously need to understand who your master is."

I didn't remember lifting my hand; I just remember feeling his skin when I punched him in the face. The next moment we are rolling on the ground and getting my hair pulled out by Kaiba. I kneed him in the groin and felt a punch to my lip. Blood tasted in my mouth when my teeth chomped my tongue. I kicked him harder with my leg when I felt him get pulled off of me.

Honda had Kaiba in a headlock and Yami was holding him at the waist. Anzu helped me up, and I wiped my lip with my sleeve. The rest of the class surrounded us in utter silence. I expected someone to say something, but as I turned my head, I saw that not only was our teacher at the door, but so was our principle.

"It's not my fault! Can't you see; I'm the victim here!"

Kaiba's loud, obnoxious voice pieced through the door with incredible ease. I couldn't help but wonder what he would say if he wasn't yelling. Honda, Yami and I were sitting in the secretary's office waiting judgment from the big man himself. The secretary was typing away occasionally giving us warning glance. Once or twice, Honda attempted to whisper something to me, but was quickly shut up by her icy cold glare. My head was still throbbing and my spilt lip kept bleeding. I wiped away the flecks of blood with a damp cloth and groaned slightly.

The secretary made a 'shushing' sound when the principle and Kaiba came out of the private room. We all jumped up and bowed respectfully, awaiting the verdict. I couldn't help but smile inwardly from the damage Kaiba endured from me: a black eye and a very bruised cheek. The principle cleared his throat and spoke formally,

"Kaiba-san has told me the entire thing. Now, Honda-san and Motou-san, you will be serving detention for two Saturdays for making such a fuss in the classroom. Jounouchi-san you will be writing a 1ooo word apology to me, to your teacher and the classroom for causing the fight."

'1ooo words aren't bad.' I thought. I learned to take the punishment now, instead of worsen it.

"Remove that smile off your face at once Jounouchi-san; for there is more to come than just writing!"

I flinched while he continued, "Now, all four of you are to report to the Gym right after last period to do the rest of your punishment."

Kaiba balked, "Me?! But I have-"

The principle silenced him a glare, "Despite the facts you told me, you too were caught fighting. You could have simply ignored it, but you chose to fight back. You also will be writing a 1ooo word apology to me. Both due next Monday. Now get to class before I decide anymore punishment for you four!"

And with that, he turned and slammed through his office door. We stood there quietly, then gathered our things and walked out the door.

Kaiba lagged behind us, while Honda, Yami and I quietly chattered. "What do you think we are going to do in the gym, Jou?" Yami asked.

"Probably janitor work; is my best guess." Honda said, kicking a crumpled piece of paper across the floor.

"Hey, Yam," I asked, "How's Yuugi taking this?"

Yami snickered, "Well, Yuugi is now yelling at me for streaking his perfect record. 'You got me in detention?! My grandpa will be furious.'

I couldn't help but laugh; Yami did Yuugi's femmy voice perfectly. Soon all three of us were laughing, feeling the nervousness of afternoon detention lift off our shoulders.

As we continued to the next classroom, I glanced back at Kaiba. He was looking down and almost seemed put out. He didn't even make a joke about Yuugi's alter ego that he normally did. His eyes were cast down and his mouth formed a small frown. He must have felt someone watching him, for he lifted him head and stared at me. We stayed locked for only a second then his eyes flashed an annoyance look as if he blamed me for his detention. But, that look; that look I can't describe, he gave it to me again. What does it mean, and why does it bother me so much?

The last period came to fast. The next thing all four of us were standing in the empty gym awaiting our janitor.

"Maybe he's not coming." Said Honda after five minutes of waiting in the large spacious gym.

Kaiba grunted and walked to the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Honda cried out.

"Out." He replied, "I am not going to waste my Friday afternoon in an empty gym with you three bozos."

He walked toward the door and I just shrugged him off; if he got into trouble it wasn't my problem…

"Hold it right there!"

I spun toward the voice and saw Anzu, holding a box in one arm and pushing Kaiba back to us with her other arm.

"Now, you guys are here to help me, and I expect your complete cooperation!" she said with surprise authority. "Now, I have three more heavy boxes in my car containing the punishment you are going to do.

I felt Yami shift uneasily next to me. What is that box? Aprons? Cleaning supplies, bells and chains? Streamers…?

_ Streamers?!_

Anzu opened the box she had and pulled out brightly colour streamers and other decorations.

"You guys will be decoration the gym for the Winter Dance!" she said cheerfully.

"Anzu? We're guys!" Honda said, "We don't know a thing about decorating."

"Of course you don't, silly." Anzu replied, her voice sticky sweet, "That's why you have me. Now get to work!" That last part she barked out making us all jump, even Kaiba. Luckily for his ego, he quickly maintained his calm glare,

"If you think that I am going to waste my time decorating some gym for a lousy dance then you are surely mistaken." He glared down at Anzu, but she didn't budge. She glared right up at him and poked him in the chest, "If you think that you can get out of this detention then you are surely mistake, Seto Kaiba. It's your fault as well as theirs and there is nothing that is going to keep you from serving your time. Now, lets go!"

I have to hand it to Anzu, she might seem like a ditzy ballerina brunette, but she really made Kaiba keep his mouth shut. I didn't time have applause for the next thing she said, and probably the most horriable, was,

"I am going to have you work in pairs! Jounouchi, you and Kaiba work on the north half while Honda and Yami work on the south half." She busied herself with the box, asking Yami and Honda to help get the rest of the decorations. Kaiba and I glared at each other and he muttered, "Well, Puppy, looks like I am stuck with you."

"Yeah, well, don't read anything into it." I retorted.

We stayed our focus on each other when I saw it again. That flash in Kaiba's eyes. That's the third time I've seen it, and what does it mean? It's just his eyes; they change… expression?

Again, I didn't have any time to muse about it for Anzu came whistling in the gym with Yami and Honda struggling with three other boxes. As the contents spilled onto the floor, I could tell that Anzu wanted the gym funished from top to bottom. I groaned as we started pulling out streamers and ribbon.

"Its going to be a long day…"

**Aha! Done! Done with the first chapter and it rocks! At least, it better rock. Wow, that took such a long time. Well, first chapter up out of… who knows? I want some good, strong reviews for this fanfic or I might not be able to finish it. Since this chapter is took a while to write, the second one is going to take a while also. ; Oh well, review!! Please?**

_**IcyWindShine** _


End file.
